


An Accidental Admission of Feeling

by TheBridgeIntoYourMind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridgeIntoYourMind/pseuds/TheBridgeIntoYourMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angst ridden drabble in which Kylo Ren and Rey meet again on Ach-To and are forced to confront their emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Admission of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! After lurking around AO3 for forever I decided I might actually contribute to the fandom. This is the first fic I've ever written, and it was written in the spur of the moment before I lost motivation to actually sit down and write my ideas, so I apologize for any mistakes. I really hope you like this, please leave kudos or comment if you do!

The crackling fire warmed and illuminated the hut with a soft, orange light. As the light flickered, shadows danced on his face, exaggerating his prominent features and deep, motley scar. His jaw was tightly clenched, and his eyes were a fire in their own right. But unlike the gentle, protective fire which they sat by, his eyes were intense, vibrant, consuming-a forest fire that would scorch everything around it for miles.

            “You’re staring,” he said in a dry voice. “Admiring your handiwork?”

            “I’d say I’ve done well,” Rey retorted. “Now your face is almost as disfigured as your soul.” Kylo Ren growled in response, tensing in his chair and leaning forward slightly before he relaxed once more.

            “What? Afraid of a little _scavenger,”_ Rey taunted, her face contorting into a sneer. “I don’t know why you’ve come here, or why the kriff Luke trusts you enough to not lock you away until the Resistance arrives, but I will not be intimidated by you. Whatever it is you’re planning, whatever your goal, you don’t scare me.” Her voice had reached a crescendo until she practically shouted the last word. She realized that she had risen from her seat and tried to steady her erratic breathing as she slowly sat.

            “Don’t you understand, scavenger? I’m here for _you_.” Rey tensed in her seat as Kylo sat forward, his eyes still alight with chaotic energy. “You have more power than you know. Luke Skywalker could never teach you how to properly wield your power. You’d be taught to repress it, taught to be afraid of your power. You’d never live to your potential, you’d be used as a pawn in someone else’s game.”

            “And how does that make me any different from you?” Rey hissed. “You know that’s all you are to Snoke. Your father told you as much, and then you killed him! You killed your own fucking father! You killed one of the few people who had ever shown any kindness to me all because you were told to? Did this make you any more powerful? Do you ever think about Han? How he looked when you killed him? Do you even fucking _care?”_

            “OF COURSE I DO!” Kylo roared, rising to his feet, bending to look Rey dead in the eye. “It’s all I _can_ think about. Killing Han Solo was supposed to free me from this pain, to kill my connection to the light. It was supposed to rid me of this agonizing, soul crushing _guilt.”_ He drew deep breaths as he drew back slowly, his eyes alight with emotion.

            “But then you came along. You, a scavenger, entrusted with information about Luke Skywalker. You, the most powerful Force sensitive I’ve seen in years. You, shining with light, brimming with hope. And I need to have you. I need your light, even though it kills me. I _need_ the light. I need _you.”_

His last words were a hoarse whisper. Rey felt tears running down her face. She felt something for her enemy which she shouldn’t have. She felt pity. Pity for the broken, lonely man who stood with his emotions bare before her. She tentatively reached her hand up to stroke his face, reminiscent of the gesture Han had once done. Kylo flinched and Rey quickly drew her hand back, but not before he had caught her hand and slowly brought it towards his face. She gently caressed his cheek, wiping away his silent tears. She then slowly traced along his scar. The same scar she had given him not months ago. She closed her eyes and turned her head as she remembered that this miserable man was still the monster in the mask.

Her hand dropped to her side as Kylo stood with his shoulders slumped and head bent. His long, black tresses hid his face. She stretched out her hand once more, brushing his hair away. He raised his head and looked at Rey with solemn, pleading eyes. His breath hitched as she leaned forward, tilting her head to the side with her lips ever so slightly parted. When their lips touched, he felt her light surround him. But for once he found no pain in it. Instead he found comfort, warmth, a sense of _peace._

When they parted, the fire in Kylo’s eyes was calmed. It still burnt, but it burnt steadily, like the fire in the hut. Gone was the chaos and confliction which fueled his flame. Compassion burned in its place. Compassion, the thing that he was told made him weak, was the very thing that made him feel strong.

           


End file.
